Taking Off! (video)
Taking Off! is the forty-first video that was released on March 6, 2013. It is the first video with the new generation of The Wiggles. Songs #Do the Propeller! #Peanut Butter #Beep! Beep! Buckle Up! #Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair) #Simon Says #I've Got My Glasses On! #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around #Simon's Cold Water Blues #Little Bunny Foo Foo #Dorothy's Dance Party #Everybody's Here #Who Got Da Bones? #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Dancing on the High Seas #The Shimmie Shake! #Meteorology (the Study of the Atmosphere) #Dance to Your Daddy #Get Ready To Wiggle #Alouette/Mimi's Dance Deleted Songs *Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (Seen in an image of the album's booklet) *Little Bunny Foo Foo (Outside version) *I Stamp - Seen on Pumpkin Face *Roll the Acrobats - Seen on Wiggle House *Baby Keep Smiling - Seen on the album of this video. Bonus Songs # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star Release Dates Australia - March 6, 2013 UK - April 13, 2013 US - August 13, 2013 Credits See here Transcript See here Trivia * This video marks the first appearance of the new generation. * This is the first Wiggles video to not feature Murray or Jeff and the first to not feature Greg since It's Always Christmas With You!. * The whole video was filmed in England, Australia and Canada. * Despite Greg, Jeff and Murray no longer being the Wiggles, they make cameos in this video as different human characters. Jeff makes a cameo in "Do the Propeller!" and "Little Bunny Foo Foo" as himself, "Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair)" as a king and "Who Got Da Bones?" as the waiter. Greg also makes a cameo as the passenger in "Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair)" and Murray cameos in "The Shimmie Shake!" along with Greg and Jeff. * Jeff was also seen in a promo picture of "Little Bunny Foo Foo". * At the end of "Do the Propeller!", Lachy's flag comes flying off his stick and off the back of the bus. He looks at it and laughs. * The scene where Anthony can't do the propeller. Until, Captain Feathersword helps him in "Do the Propeller!" was originally used in "Celebration!". * "Peanut Butter" was the first song filmed on May 17, 2012 after the "The Wiggles - A Message To Wiggles' Fans" retirement announcement video was uploaded on YouTube because the Wiggles didn't have any shoes to wear, not even Emma. * "Little Bunny Foo Foo" was supposed to be filmed outside, but they decided to film it at a concert. * The Christmas Celebration Tour! set is seen where the Wiggles are in the Big Red Car introducing themselves. This was filmed on December 23rd at the Sydney Entertainment Centre after the original Wiggles' final tour ended. * Simon plays the Red Starry Keyboard in "Beep! Beep! Buckle Up!". * In "The Shimmie Shake!", Greg, Jeff and Murray were dressed as buckets of popcorn. * In "Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair)" when the Male Wiggles sing "One day we were walking on a windy day", a boat is in the background and people in the boat are waving at The Wiggles. * Emma's hairstyle changes throughout the video. * According to the end credits, Mimi's full name is Marie-Michelle Bourgeau. * In Get Ready To Wiggle the background singing is the same as the original. And for the first time, we have two lead singers for the verses and bridge. (Although Emma can be heard when more than one Wiggle is singing) * In "Alouette/Mimi's Dance", the original music for "Little Bunny Foo Foo" is played while Mimi is dancing. *Some of the songs that weren't used in this video such as "I Stamp" and "Roll the Acrobats" were later released on two later videos: Pumpkin Face and Wiggle House. Others such as an early draft of "Little Bunny Foo Foo" with Lachy as the bunny himself were abandoned because the Wiggles in their today's generation did want them to confuse their fans. * This video aired on Treehouse TV on December 1, 2017. Goofs *In "Peanut Butter" Anthony eats it on toast but in Surfer Jeff says he is allergic to peanut butter and then performs Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!. Anthony Field (his actor) isn't actually allergic to peanut butter in reality, it was just a made up trait just for Surfer Jeff that they seem to have forgotten. *In the DVD's photo gallery, a picture from Roll the Acrobats is seen, but that song wasn't released until 2014, the year after this DVD was released. A picture from the original unused version of Little Bunny Foo-Foo is also seen. Gallery See here Trailer Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2013 Category:New Wiggles Category:2013 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Canada Category:United States Category:Europe Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Music Category:Greg Page Cameos Category:Murray Cook Cameos Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:Feet Category:DVDs Category:Treehouse Movies Category:Hulu Movies Category:Series 7 Videos Category:Series 8 Videos Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:Australia Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:2014 Category:2014 DVDs Category:Videos from the 10's